Everybody knows
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Défi d'écriture: /!\ Cockles! (OS)


**Everybody knows**

**Hi ! Voilà une fic complètement différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude. C'est une sorte de défi personnel. Histoire de sortir de ma zone de confort niveau écriture. **

**Alors tout d'abord, désolé pour les fautes restantes et le côté fluffy et gnian-gnian. LOL Ensuite, désolé aussi de mon « Frenglish » que j'aime tant ! (Mettre des mots ou expressions Anglaises dans un texte Français.) **

**Et enfin, je peux comprendre que ça dérange certaines personnes puisque le sujet de l'histoire est : Le Cockles ! **

**Ouep, je suis folle. Mais je voulais me tester, voir si j'arriverai à écrire dessus. Donc, dites-moi ! Et si vous ne pouvez pas lire à cause du thème, pas de soucis !**

**Ready ?**

**Disclamer : Cette histoire n'est pas une atteinte à la vie des acteurs. Tout n'est que fiction sortit de ma tête et rien de tout cela n'est vrai.**

Voilà cinq ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Un parfait trio. Tous déjà pères, tous mariés, chacun connaissait la famille de l'autre. Cependant, sous l'apparence de leur couple bien casé, on sentait une tension dans un certain duo…

Depuis que Castiel était apparu dans la série, Jensen et Jared adoptèrent Misha dans leur « Supernatural's Family ».

Les épisodes avançaient, les saisons continuèrent et avec les fans, le Destiel prit vie.

Un jour, ce ship arriva aux oreilles des deux intéressés. Assez choqués, ils préféraient ne pas en parler. Après le Destiel, vint le Cockles. Encore plus perturbant.

Mais la grande question de ces deux ships était :

Est-ce le Cockles qui influence le Destiel, ou le Destiel qui influence le Cockles ?

…..

Bien que Jensen et Misha restaient taciturnes sur la question, Jared avait un tout autre regard extérieur…

Les faux Castiel et Dean avaient certains gestes, certaines attitudes l'un envers l'autre, qui n'étaient pas écrites dans le script de base. Pour le faux Sam, tout cela paraissait assez évident, Jensen et Misha se servaient de leur personnage pour s'envoyer des signaux. De façon inconsciente, bien sur. Mais au moins, si quelqu'un leur demandait de justifier leurs actes, ils diraient :

« On fait vivre le Destiel »

Seulement, Castiel et Dean n'existaient pas, et tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, une excuse pour les deux acteurs. Bien qu'ils mettaient tout sur le compte de l'humour et du jeu, leurs gestes ou leurs mots ne trompaient pas durant les conventions, les panels, les interviews. Toujours à se regarder avec des yeux brillants, à se toucher, à s'envoyer quelques répliques étranges.

Jensen était d'une nature plus réservée. Pas beaucoup de photos de lui, de sa femme ou de son enfant n'étaient publiées. Il ne possédait pas non plus de Twitter, contrairement à Misha et Jared qui postés toutes les cinq minutes. Si pendant un panel Jensen ne se trouvait pas en présence d'un de ses deux amis, le talk virait légèrement monotone.

Misha, quant à lui, était tout son opposé. Cherchant sans arrêt la prochaine connerie à faire, créant trois années de suite ce jeu délirant qu'est « Gishwhes ». Ses followers se nommaient « Minions » et son association « Random Acts » lui prenait beaucoup de temps.

Deux personnes très différentes donc. Seulement, durant le tournage d'un épisode, une scène avait viré un peu étrangement.

« 8.17 Goodbye Stranger », Dean se faisait tabasser par Castiel, à genoux devant lui et il devait lui dire cette phrase :

« We need you. I need you. We're family. »

Mais ce qui avait finalement terminé dans le bêtisier de la saison 8, fut celle-ci :

« I love you. »

Sur le moment, Misha si mit à rire, comme d'habitude. Mais au fond de lui, cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Evidemment ils continuaient la scène en plaisantant et sortant d'autres débilités. Après ça, le malaise entre eux deux grandit encore plus.

…..

Et puis un jour, sur le tournage de la saison 9, Jensen et Misha décidèrent de répéter une scène entre Dean et Castiel. Et tout ça, dans la loge du plus jeune.

- _Hello Dean._

Ils se tenaient l'un devant l'autre, le script à la main.

- Cass ! Enfin ! Je t'ai appelé des milliers de fois ! Tu ne répondais pas !

Misha s'avança lentement et inconsciemment. Il prenait sa voix grave, caractéristique de son personnage.

- Je hum… J'essayais de réparer mes erreurs…

- Encore ? Et nous, tu nous oublies ? Et… Moi ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Je sais pas quoi faire avec Sammy, avec cette marque sur mon bras, avec Abaddon et Crowley ! J'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime… _What ?_

_- What ?_

Après quelques secondes embarrassantes, Misha se mit à rire.

- Ok, tu m'as eu. Y'a écrit quoi en vrai ?

Devant la pâleur de Jensen et son regard fixé sur la feuille, Misha s'approcha pour lire.

- _Really ? _Ils ont vraiment écrit ça ?

Jensen tenta de rire en répliquant.

- Probablement un d'œil au Destiel… Bah, c'est pas comme si on devait s'embrasser hein…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils se scrutèrent un long et intense moment. Sans quitter Jensen du regard, Misha avoua.

- Quoi que… Moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas….

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Les yeux bleus de Misha dans le vert de ceux de Jensen. Leurs cœurs tambourinaient, l'envie, la pulsion fut trop forte. Ils se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent.

Leur baiser fut passionnel et langoureux. Misha descendait ses mains dans le bas du dos de Jensen, tandis que lui passait ses mains dans les cheveux noirs en bataille de son amant. A bout de souffle, Jensen recula et détacha sa bouche de celle de Misha.

- Attends, je… Je ne suis pas gay…

Misha, qui l'embrassait dans le cou, murmura.

- Moi non plus.

- Et j'aime ma femme.

- Moi aussi j'aime ma femme.

Jensen ferma les yeux en chuchotant à son tour.

- Ok. On est d'accord alors.

Et ils s'embrassèrent de plus bel.

…

Le tournage se passa mieux que d'ordinaire. Jensen et Misha se lancèrent quelques regards que Jared intercepta. Il mettait cela sur le compte de leur jeu « Destiel » bien qu'au fond, il se posait des questions. Le soir venu, le plus jeune courut vers ses deux amis.

- Hey ! Jensen ! Misha ! Dites, ça vous direz de boire un verre tous les trois ?

Le faux Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à son amant avant de répondre.

- Hum, yeah… Pourquoi pas.

….

Dans un bar près de Vancouver, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois autour d'une bière. Jared sentait une tension étrange, il décida de rompre ce silence pesant.

- Donc hum… Ça va mieux vous deux on dirait.

Jensen manqua d'avaler de travers.

- _What ? _Pourquoi, ça n'allait pas ?

Le « Moose » (Comme les fans le surnommaient parfois), choisi bien ses mots pour répondre.

- _Well… _Y'a plus trop de tension entre vous…

Misha décida de la jouer « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ».

- Je savais même pas qu'il y avait une tension entre Jensen et moi.

Jared toussota.

- Hum… Vous savez, y'a des trucs que je vois, que je comprends et… Je vous ai vu aujourd'hui sortir de la loge après avoir « répété » votre texte. Vous n'aviez pas la même tête que ce matin lors du tournage…

Jensen et Misha furent en « Panic Face ». Ils scrutèrent Jared sans bouger, bouche grande ouverte et leur visage blanc comme un linge. Voyant leur mine déconfite, le plus jeune reprit.

- Mais c'est bon vous savez. J'veux dire, je m'en fous. Vous êtes libres que je sache et si vous voulez que je vous aide… Avec Vicky et Danneel…

Misha reprit ses esprits.

- Quoi ? Non ! On va pas… On est pas ensemble Jensen et moi, on…

- Ok, j'ai compris. Vous voulez que ça reste secret ? Pas de problème. Je ne dirais rien.

Jensen ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- On est pas gay et on aime nos femmes.

- Ok, ok, je comprends. Vous aimez vos femmes mais vous vous aimez tous les deux aussi. Je comprends, ce n'est pas facile alors… Si jamais vous voulez en parler ou, j'sais pas, sachez que je suis là.

Pour toutes réponses Jensen et Misha lui sourirent. Et pour rendre l'ambiance moins morose, Jared leva sa bière.

- Bon, à notre amitié et notre soirée ! C'est l'heure de boire et manger !

Misha attrapa son téléphone pour prendre une photo.

- J'vais la twitter celle-là !

…..

Quelques jours passèrent, le tournage était en pause. Le fameux petit hiatus de Noël. Jensen et Misha avaient décidé d'avouer leurs relations à leur femme. En expliquant bien que rien n'était très sérieux entre eux, que cette attraction physique ne devait pas faire rompre leurs couples respectifs. Au fond, Vicky et Danneel l'avaient toujours su. Tout comme Jared ou quelques fans. Les filles furent néanmoins un peu sous le choc à l'annonce de cette vérité. Elles acceptèrent cette relation inexplicable parce qu'elles savaient que les deux hommes étaient liés par un profond lien.

Evidemment Misha et Jensen restèrent très discrets sur leur relation. Déjà que le Destiel faisait des ravages dans la série, inutile d'y apporter du concret.

Dés qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls, ils sautaient sur l'occasion. Que se soit dans leur caravane, on dans des bars ou… N'importe où faisait l'affaire, le plus important c'est d'être ensemble.

Comme quoi, la fiction peut devenir réalité, si cette réalité n'est pas loin de la fiction.

**FIN !**


End file.
